wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wubbzy's Magical Mess-up
Characters Present *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden *Moo Moo the Magician *Monster Kick Ball *Monkeys *Elephant Summary Wubbzy looks after Moo Moo's Workshop while Moo Moo is out, but things get out of hand when Wubbzy uses Moo Moo's wand without permission. Recap Wubbzy goes to Moo Moo's magic shop to help him with some magic tricks, but instead Moo Moo insists on cleaning the shop up. Much to Wubbzy's disappointment, Moo Moo decides to fit in a little magic beforehand. Wubbzy spins his Kickety-Kick Ball on his finger, and Moo Moo turns the ball into a toy airplane and rocket. Wubbzy wants to give it a try himself, but Moo Moo says using a magic wand takes a lot of practice. After this, he gets a call saying that the shipment of Dots and Spots magic cards has arrived, and so he walks to the post office to get them. Wubbzy cleans the shop while he's gone, and after done cleaning, he gets the wand from the shelf even though he knows he isn't allowed to use it. He says a few magical words that give Wubbzy a magician's outfit, and then he makes a few things in the shop fly. Widget and Walden see his Tooter Scooter outside the magic shop, and so they go inside to visit him. Much to their surprise, they find all kinds of floating objects inside. Wubbzy then tries to turn his ball into a spinning top, but instead makes it grow limbs that cause havoc in the place. He uses magic to get rid of it, but instead of turning it back to normal it turns into a flying monster instead that also makes a mess. Wubbzy tries to remember the magic words, but can't, and when he launches a magic spell at the creature, it misses and affects a barrel, which has monkeys appear out of them, to which causes more trouble outside. He uses yet a different magic spell, but a monkey jumps over it and it turns the scooter outside into an elephant. Wubbzy uses yet another spell, but the wand runs out of power. Widget introduces her invention to them, the Super Juicer 3000, which can give the wand more power. Wubbzy plugs the wand into it, and tries different spells to get rid of everything he caused, but instead it keeps transporting them to different places such as Mount Zubba Bubba, an island, and even in space. Walden insists turning it off, but Widget presses the wrong switch and the machine begins to shake around. Walden unplugs the wand from the machine, which turns it off, and they all go back to the magic shop. A second later, the monkeys and the elephant come back as well, causing more havoc and one of the monkeys steal the magic wand. Eventually, the monkey throws it on the ground and the elephant steps on it, breaking it. Moo Moo comes back and asks what's going on, so Wubbzy confesses what he did. Luckily, Moo Moo did a spell that fixed the wand, and also can undo every magic spell Wubbzy did. He then apologizes, and Moo Moo says one day he'll be ready for a magic wand and until then he can practice magic anytime he wants. Moo Moo gives him the Dots and Spots magic cards to start, but Wubbzy sneezes and the dots on the cards fly off and land on everyone in the room. He tries to fix it, but instead turns Moo Moo, Widget, and Walden into a rabbit, mouse, and a duck, respectively. Wubbzy laughs and suggests himself to start practicing. Transcript See: ''Wubbzy's Magical Mess-up/Transcript'' Quotes * "Huzzle, wuzzle, moo boo, boo boo!" * "Hubbzy, Wubbzy, hicklety, picklety!" * "Rooty tooty zooty!" * "Wabracadoodle is what you say, when you want the magic to go away." Post-Show Skit The short, "A Tree Grows in Wuzzleburg", is played. Name in other languages * German: Ein zauberhafter Tag * Spanish (Spain): Un estropicio mágico * Portuguese (Portugal): Confusão mágica Trivia * The 2nd time Wubbzy makes a scream stock sound effect from Perfecto Party. * Harry Houdini, one of the most famous magicians in history is mentioned. Goofs/Errors * When Wubbzy finds the Monkey that has the wand, the purple carpet disappears. * When Wubbzy thinks he said the wrong Magic Words, he is near the mirror, but after he says "Wow, Wow, Wow, it's making a mess!", he runs, but he should've been near the entrance. * When Wubbzy says the magic words the first time, the phone is farther away. * On the title card, Wubbzy looks more of a square compared to his actual model. * Wubbzy, Widget and Walden should've worn helmets when they were in space. * On TV.com, the title reads "Magical Mess Up" instead of "Wubbzy's Magical Mess Up". It was corrected on DirecTV and cable systems. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Wubbzy Goes Boo DVD Category:2007 Category:Wubbzy